


It All Started With a Desire

by ClaireFarron62



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFarron62/pseuds/ClaireFarron62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking the curse, the people of Storybrooke was brought back into the Enchanted Forest. Now a real princess, Emma Swan wants to learn how to use a sword, use a bow, dance and ride a horse. Her parents hire a personal teacher named Killian Jones. Little do they know that he is Captain Hook, the most cutthroat pirate ever to hoist a sail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Choice

"Mom… If Regina hadn’t enacted the dark curse, what would I have become?” Emma asked Snow.

When Emma broke the dark curse by using true love’s kiss on her son, Storybrooke had been completely erased and everyone had been brought back in the Enchanted Forest, even Henry who wasn’t born in this land. At first Emma had been scared. She didn’t know anything about this magic land or how to be a princess, and more importantly the parents she had been imagining for so many years were Snow White and Prince Charming. It was hard to get used to the clothes and abandon her jeans and red leather jacket.

Now two weeks after being brought back, Emma was staring to call her parents mom and dad. Snow and Charming quickly got rid of the ogres in the land, the curse hadn’t really destroy the castle or the villages so they didn’t need to repair anything. Regina, becoming good for Henry’s sake, decided to go back to her castle but she was still visiting sometimes to see him, and Rumplestiltskin went back to whatever he did before being captured by charming and locked in a magic cell.

Emma and Snow where currently in Emma’s bedchamber where Emma was getting ready to go to bed while her mother was brushing her hair.

“What do you mean? You would have be raised as a princess, you would have had your first ball when you were still a child, and then you surely would have been married by now,” Snow answered her daughter.

“And how a is princess raised?” Emma asked, curious to know what type of life she would have had. But then again any life would have been better than what she’d been through as a child.

“You would have been raised to take over the land so we would have taught you to be a good negotiator. Your father and I probably would have presented you to some potential husbands. And then of course you would have had a preceptor who would have given you dancing, fighting and horse riding lessons. Probably even someone who could have told you how to control and use your magic,” Snow explained.

Emma thought for a moment then slowly asked, “Do you think it would be possible to do all those stuff now? Well, except the husband part because I think that no one would want a 28 years old single mother to be their wife,”

Snow’s eyes put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Oh don’t say that Emma. I’m sure you will find a man who loves you and Henry for who are soon enough,” she said with a gentle smile, squeezing Emma’s shoulder to comfort her. Emma only nodded, not convinced. “And yes I think it’s still time for you to learn how to be a proper princess,” Snow then added.

Emma’s head snapped back to look at her mother. Snow could see the excitement in Emma’s eyes. “Really?” Emma asked.

“Yes of course! Your father will give you sword fighting lessons, I could teach you how to use a bow and both of us can teach you how to dance,” Snow said.

“What about horse riding lessons?”

“I think neither of us would have time for that… Horse riding takes a lot of time since you’ve got to take care of the horse twice a day, saddle him and all that stuff,” Snow explained. When she saw the disappointment in her daughter’s eyes she changed her mind, finding a solution. “But I think we could hire someone to teach you that,” she proposed.

“That would be great, thanks mom,” Emma said, awkwardly hugging her mother, she still wasn’t used to receive so much love and affection.

Snow smiled. “Come on Emma, let’s get some sleep. I’ll talk to your father about this tonight and we’ll search for someone tomorrow,” Snow said.

“Okay mom, I’m just going to check on Henry then I’ll come back and sleep,” Emma announced, standing up and making her way toward the door.

Snow leaved the room too and, heading to her and David’s bedchamber, said good night to her daughter.

**~~~~~~CS~~~~~~**

Henry was reading in his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

“Yes?” he asked.

He saw his mother opening the door and stepping into the room.

“Hey Henry, I just wanted to see if you were ok before I go to sleep,” Emma said with a small smile, sitting on the bed.

“I’m fine mom, I was reading but I think I’ll go to sleep now too,” Henry said.

“Are you happy here Henry?”

“Of course! Why? You’re not?” Henry asked, worried about his mother.

“No, I’m happy don’t worry about it. I just wanted to know if you had gotten used to this realm,” Emma said nicely.

“Yes, I love it here! The land is beautiful, all we can see is nature all around. There are horses and knights and magic and fairies, it’s awesome!” Henry declared with a big smile.

This smile brought one to Emma’s lips. “Well, I’m happy to hear that kid. I’ll let you sleep now,” she said hugging him close to her. “Good night,”

Emma then returned to her bedchamber and got a restful night of sleep.

**~~~~~~CS~~~~~~**

Two days later, Emma was dinning with her parents, her son, Regina, and some other friends.

“So Emma,” her mother began. “Do you remember when you asked for a teacher?” Emma nodded. “Well your father and I found someone,” Snow announced cheerfully.

Emma smiled, opening her mouth to answer, but she was cut off by Regina. “Why didn’t you ask me? You know I’m good at this,”

Snow answered for her daughter. “I know Regina, but you don’t have time to go here every day and you have much to do at your castle, you said it yourself,”

“Right. But, are you really sure you should hire someone you don’t even know?” Regina asked. “I mean, Emma’s a princess now. And more, the product of true love who has magic. Surely someone is going to want her one day or another,” she then added.

“I agree, it’s dangerous to leave Emma alone with a stranger,” Jiminy remarked.

“Hey! I can take care of myself,” Emma argued. “You’ve been training me Regina, I’m more powerful now,”

“Oh come on Emma! You’ve been training you for two weeks, it’s nothing,” Regina said.

“But you have to admit that she did really well in those two weeks,” Granny reminded.

“And even without magic Emma’s always been able to protect herself,” Red added.

“Anyway,” David cut in. “We hired someone with a clean past. His name is Killian Jones, he used to work as a fisherman but when he heard that we were searching for a horse riding teacher, he proposed. Apparently, he’s really good with horses,”

Snow leaned toward Emma and whispered into her ear, “And he’s really good looking.” Emma looked at her mother with a shocked look but when Snow winked at her, Emma simply let out a small laugh, closing her eyes.

Red, who had heard that thanks to her wolf’s ears, poked Emma in the ribs gently. “I think I’ll come visit you to judge myself,” she said with a grin.

“He’s coming here tomorrow morning and every other morning from now on,” David said to Emma.

“Okay. Thanks dad, mom,” Emma said nicely.

“What about me? I want to ride a horse too!” Henry asked. The adults looked at him and laughed at his innocence.

“I’ll teach you Henry,” Regina said nicely to her son. “It won’t be every day, but I can come at least twice a week,”

“Awesome! Thanks mom!”

“So how is it going with the people Regina?” Snow asked nicely.

“They don’t have fear in their eyes when they see me anymore but they still have the need to back away when I walk next to them,” Regina said.

“Oh don’t worry, soon everyone will see the Regina I know,” Snow reassure her with a comforting smile.

“That is if she doesn’t kill anyone in between,” Granny mumbled, earning a glare from Regina.

“I don’t really care about the others. As long as Henry and all of you see that I’m not… Evil anymore,” the former evil queen said.

“What about friends Regina? And someone who will love for who you really are. Don’t you want that?” David asked.

“Love? I don’t have time for that,” Regina scoffed.

“Everyone has time for love,” Snow said, taking her husband’s hand in hers.

At this, Emma rolled her eyes. Her mother always thinks that happiness only comes with love. “You don’t need love to be happy mom,” she said.

“Of course not, but love is part of happiness,” Snow said.

“Right,” Regina said. “Anyway, it’s getting dark outside I need to go now,” she announced.

“Okay, I’ll walk you out,” David proposed.

Regina nodded and, after good bye hugs from Regina, the two of them left the room.

**~~~~~~CS~~~~~~**

The next morning, Emma woke up by a ray of sunshine. With a smile, she stood up and made her way toward her bathroom. When she came back, she opened her dresser and pick out her outfit. She took black riding pants, a dark blue shirt and a pair of black combat boots along with black gloves. She exited her room and made her way toward the kitchen to grab something before going to the stables. On her way there, she met her mother who was coming out from the dining room.

“Hi mom,” Emma greeted with a smile.

“Hi Emma. Are you going to the stables now?” Snow asked.

“Yes, I’m starting to get anxious. What if I fall off the horse?”

“Don’t worry Emma, I wasn’t a good rider before. Actually, one day my horse ran off while I was on his back. I couldn’t make him stop, I was so scared, but then Regina arrived just next to me and took me. That’s how I met her,” Snow told her.

“Thanks mom, now I’m really reassured,” Emma said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Snow laughed a little. “Don’t worry, it will be okay. Besides, I don’t think Killian will let you mount on the first lesson. Or maybe just walk around but he’ll surely hold the horse.” Emma nodded. “Did you eat before you go?”

“I was on my way to the kitchen to grab something and eat it on the way,” Emma announced.

“Oh Emma, you’re a princess, you should at least have a proper breakfast,” Snow scolded her.

“I’m not really hungry this morning,” Emma said with a smile.

“Ok I’ll let you go now. Have a good lesson,”

“Thanks mom!”

With that, Emma took off to the kitchen. There, she grabbed an apple and made her way toward the stables.

**~~~~~~CS~~~~~~**

When she arrived, she entered and found a man brushing a horse. Her mother was right, he really was handsome. He had dark hair and black scruff matching. He wore black leather pants, a red vest and a long black leather coat. She studied him for a moment before he noticed her and looked at her. Emma was shocked; his eyes were so blue it was breathtaking.

“Are you Princess Emma?” he asked.

Emma immediately noticed his attractive, thick Irish accent. ‘Come on Emma, don’t think like that. He’s just going to hurt you if you open your heart again’ Emma thought. She walked toward him and extended her hand. “Yes but please, I’m not really used to all that ‘princess’ thing, call me Emma” she said. He smiled and took her hand taking it to his lips and kissed it.

“It’s a pleasure lass, I’m Killian Jones,” he said, licking his bottom lip.

‘ _Okay, he may have lots of charming thing, that ‘lass’ thing is not gonna work_ ’ Emma thought, getting irritating.

“Nice to meet you,”

“So,” he turned to the horse and resumed brushing. “Your parents told me you’ve never been on a horse before. So we’ll be taking it easily today. Why don’t you take one of these brushes over there and brush her with me? It’s always good to establish a link before riding a horse,” Killian said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Emma took a brush and stepped next to Killian, slowly starting to brush the horse.

“She’s mine, her name is Money Time,” Killian said, gesturing toward the dark brown horse. “She has a very good temper; your parents thought I could lend her to you before they buy a new one. She’ll be perfect for you beginnings,” he explained.

Emma only nodded. For a few minutes, they brushed Money Time in silence.

“You don’t talk very much lass,” Killian stated.

“I don’t have anything to say,” Emma simply answered.

“Most men would take your silence as off putting but… I love a challenge,” he said with a grin, raising an eyebrow and biting his bottom lip.

“I’m bonding with your horse. We don’t need to talk,” Emma said.

“What if I want to talk?”

“Then you can. But it doesn’t mean I’ll answer you,” Emma simply said.

Killian smiled at her stubbornness. When Emma turned her head, she saw that he was putting away the reins and simply held the horse by the mane.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked.

“You’re going to ride her,” Killian said with a wink.

“What? Now? I’m mean today?”

“Aye,” Killian simply answered.

“But what about the saddle and the reins?” Emma asked.

“We don’t need that, lass,” he said.

“I’ve never been on a horse before and you expect me to simply ride without anything?”

“It’s the better way to learn,” Killian just said that then walked Money outside. Emma just stayed there, not believing what he wanted to do.

“Come on Swan!” he yelled from outside. ‘ _Ok, now I’ve got a new nickname. Well I prefer that over Lass’_ Emma thought, stepping outside. Killian was no longer holding Money, he was just on the horse’s left side, bending slightly and his hand in front of him. Emma hadn’t noticed before, but he only had one hand. He had on a gloved faked left hand. “Get on her,” he said.

“Um…”

“Just put your left knee in my hand and let me do,” Killian instructed, liking his lips. ‘ _Damn, can’t he keep is tongue in his mouth more than a minute?’_ Emma thought. She then did as she was told and felt Killian lift her. Within a second, she was on the horse. “There,” Killian said with a big smile. “How are you feeling, lass?”

 _‘Oh god here he goes again with that Lass thing…_ ’ Emma thought, sighing internally “It’s… Weird,” she just answered

Killian laughed. “She’s comfortable don’t you think?” he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Emma nodded. “Yes, but it’s not stable,”

“Just put your toes up, tighten your thighs and hold on the mane,” Killian advised. When Emma was in a good position, Killian called the horse with his tongue and walked ahead, Money following him.

“Whoa,” Killian heard. When he turned around, he saw Emma bending slightly to try and keep her balance.

“Don’t lean in Swan. Keep your back straight,” he said.

“Yeah well I’m trying not to fall now,” Emma said harshly.

Killian stopped the horse and faced Emma.

“How about we try something different?” he asked, licking his lips another time.

“What?”

“Get off,” he said.

Emma slowly descended Money and stepped aside. “What now?”

Kilian didn’t say anything and easily mounted, then extended his faked hand toward her. Emma gave him a dull look.

“What?” he asked, an eyebrow raised as if he didn’t know what she was thinking.

“I am not riding with you,” Emma spat, emphasizing on the riding part.

“Why love? Afraid of being near me?” Killian teased, running his tongue over his teeth.

Emma rolled her eyes. ‘ _And here ANOTHER nickname…_ ’ “Of course not.”

“Then get on the horse,” he said.

Emma sighed and grabbed his arm. Killian pulled her up behind him and put both her arms around his waist, much to Emma’s discomfort. Killian gave a little kick to Money and the horse started to walk.

“So, feeling better now?” Killian asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Not really,” Emma said, trying to hide the way his eyebrows affected her.

“Just relax and follow the horse’s movement,” Killian advised.

Emma followed is advice and relaxed in the movement. “It feels better now,” Emma said.

“Good,”

Without warming, he gave another kick and Money started to trot.

“Wow! Hey wait up,” Emma said. But Killian didn’t even answer that. “God this is bumpy,”

At that Killian let out a laugh. He then started to gallop and Emma tightened her grip around him, earning a smile from Killian.

“You know what?” Killian asked. He turned a little toward her and saw her looking at him. “I’ll get you back to the castle and our lesson will be over for today,”

“Okay,”

When they arrived in front of the castle, 5 minutes later, Emma saw Snow and David talking with Belle. What was she doing here? Slowly, he stopped the horse and they arrived a few feet away from Emma’s parents. Emma descended the horse, followed by Killian.

“Hi Belle! Why are you here, is something wrong?” Emma asked.

“Well as I was just saying to your parents, Rumple sent me. He found out something and you need to know,” Belle explained.

“Okay. Well maybe we should good inside and talk about it?” Snow proposed.

“Of course,” Emma agreed. She turned around and saw Killian 3 feet away. “Um… See you tomorrow morning, same hour?” Emma asked.

“Of course Love. Good bye,” Killian said with a smile that showed off his white, aligned teeth. He then said saluted her parents and got on the horse, galloping back to the stables.

Walking toward the office of the castle, Snow started to talk with her daughter about her horse riding lesson.

“So how was it?” Snow asked with a big smile on her lips.

“What?”

“Your horse riding lesson, how did it go?”

“Oh good, good,”

“How come he got you on the horse today?” Snow wondered.

“Well at first we just took care of the horse but then Killian thought that I should start riding today. So I got on the horse, except since he didn’t want to put the saddle on, I wasn’t really comfortable so I got off. But Killian said I was ready so he got on the horse and rode with me so I’d be more stable,” Emma explained her morning.

“Aww,” Snow smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing… He’s cute huh?” Snow teased her.

“… He’s… Irritating,” Emma said after a thought.

“Why?”

“He keeps calling me ‘Love’ or ‘Swan’, he does that thing with his eyebrows and he’s always biting his lips or running his tongue over them. And he can’t keep his thoughts to himself! He’s always trying to hit on me,” Emma complained.

Snow laughed. “But he’s really handsome right?”

Emma looked at her before lowering her eyes to the floor. “He does have pretty eyes…” she vaguely said.

“And black hair that seems so fluffy, a good body and a so pretty face,” Snow continued.

“Mom! You’re married. And you’re my mother, it’s weird talking about this with you,”

“Being married doesn’t mean I can’t look anymore. And I recall talking about that stuff before you break the curse,” Snow said.

“Yes, but we I didn’t know you were my mother at that time,” Emma justified.

After that, they arrived in the meeting room and they all sat around the table.

“So why is Rumplestiltskin sending you to us? What happened, Belle?” David asked.

“Rumple found his son,” Belle simply said.

“That’s great for him! How did he do it?” Snow asked.

“One day, while Rumple was travelling to Aurora and Philip’s kingdom, he recognized a man. That man was Baelfire. He’s an adult now, he must be around thirty. It’s just… When Rumple told him everything that happened and arrived with the part where you, Emma, are the savior, Baelfire said he knew you,” Belle explained.

“What do you mean he knew me? I think I would remember if I had met a Baelfire,” Emma said.

“Yes, but apparently Baelfire was in your world under another name that’s why Rumple never found him, but when you broke the curse, everyone came back him included. He said his fake name was Neal Cassidy,” Belle said.

At that name, Emma’s eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as she slowly leaned back in her chair in chocked. ‘Neal… I thought I would never have to deal with him again. No, what am I gonna say to Henry? He thinks his father’s dead and was a hero,’ Emma thought.

“Emma? Are you alright?” Snow asked, taking her daughter’s hand in hers and squeezing a little.

Emma turned her head toward her mother, closing her mouth and stopping the thoughts in her head. “Neal’s… Neal’s Henry father,” Emma admitted.

David straightened in his chair, putting his hand on the table with a bit too much strength. “What? He’s the one who got you pregnant then sent you to jail?”

“Yes,” Emma said. “But he didn’t know I was pregnant…”

“I’m gonna kill him,” David muttered.

“That’s not all I had to say,” Belle interrupted.

“What else?” Snow asked.

“Baelfire want to see you Emma,”

“What? No! I can’t, I mean I don’t want to see him! I thought I would never see him again, he broke my heart and because of him I had to abandon Henry which was the last thing I wanted since I had been abandoned too. Besides, Henry thinks his father’s dead,” Emma said a little too fast.

“Emma you really need to meet him, he could explain what happened maybe it was just a misunderstanding?” Snow said.

“No! I can’t. Go tell Gold I won’t see him,” Emma simply said before leaving the room.

Belle sighed. “Rumple is not gonna like that,” she said.

“Why?”

“He said that if Emma didn’t marry his son, he will cast another dark curse,”

“But he can’t,” Snow said. “He needs to crush the heart of the one he loves the most to do that. Which would be—“

“Baelfire,” Belle cut her off. “Which would be impossible I know… But he found a loophole. He said that he needed to find someone and kill him but he didn’t tell me who it was,”

“But it’s not possible, if he needs to kill the one he loves the most, he can’t just go and find someone else to kill. Does he love someone else over his son? I mean he spent his life trying to get Baelfire back so I can’t imagine him loving someone even stronger,” David said.

“I know, but Rumple said that it won’t be him who would love him. The man he needs to find is a person loved by someone in Rumple. I don’t understand. I mean I’ve read every book in the Castle’s library and I didn’t find anything about the Dark One except how to control, kill and become one,” Belle confessed.

David just sighed. “We don’t need to worry about that now Belle. Just stay here for lunch, Snow and I will go talk to Emma to try and convince her to see Baelfire,” he said, standing up and looking at Snow so she would follow him.

Once outside the room, Snow looked at him. “How do you plan on convincing Emma? You know she’s stubborn,” she said.

David sighed, looking at the floor. “I have no idea…” he simply said.

When they arrived in the Emma’s chamber, they found the room completely turned upside down as if a cyclone had past. The bed and its sheets were torn apart as were the curtains, and the furniture was completely broken. The glassed doors than led to the balcony had been forced opened, and more important… Emma was nowhere to be found…

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Disney Got It All Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks everyone for your comments I was so happy to hear that you liked that first chapter! I hope you'll like this one, it took me a little longer than planned to write it but I saw the end finally

Salty air. Blowing wind. Wood cracking. Unstable, swaying from side to side, ground. The sound of the waves clashing against something.

When she woke up, Emma immediately knew where she was. Though she had no idea how she came here. ‘ _What am I doing on a ship…?’_ she wondered. She opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. Turning her head she saw a table, few shelters and a bookshelf.

Emma pushed herself up on her hands and looked around. She was lying on the only bed in the room. ‘ _It’s probably the Captain’s cabin_ ’ she thought.

Her head hurt. “Ow… I must have been knocked out with a hit on the head,” she said aloud, massaging the top of her head. “ _God… What the hell happened? The last thing I remember, I was on my bed thinking about—Neal! It’s probably all is fault_!” she thought back.

Then she heard someone opening the door. “Hello Love!” Her eyes widened in shock. She knew this voice. And that stupid nickname. She turned around and saw Killian walking toward her with a gentle smile. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, sitting on the bed next to her with an eyebrow raised.

Emma reacted quickly. She threw her fist at his jaw and punched him. Killian fell on the bed, holding his jaw. Emma stood up and quickly exited the cabin by the door. She arrived in a corridor with another door in front of her. ‘ _Where do I go? Right or left… Left, take the stairs Emma!’_ she thought quickly. She climbed the stairs and arrived on deck. The crew looked at her weirdly.

“Swan,” Killian said, emerging from behind the wheel on the Quarter Deck. He licked his lips as he was rubbing his jaw slightly, and smirking.

She turned her eyes to him. “What the hell am I doing here? Did you abduct me? You freak!” Emma asked. Killian laughed at her reaction and raised his two arms to surrender. In the daylight Emma saw something flashing. She looked at his left hand, the false hand had been replaced by a sharp, shiny hook. “Who are you?” she asked harshly, stepping back.

She arrived in the arms of another man, who wrapped them around her waist. She turned her head and saw the man smiling with black teeth. “Isn’t that a pretty wench?” he breathed on her.

Emma looked the other way, winkling her nose. “God! Ever heard of mint?” she groaned. When the man adjusted his grip, Emma tried to get out. “Let me go!”

“Leave her alone Tom,” Killian ordered him.

The man released her and stepped back. “Aye Cap’ain,” he obliged.

“I recall asking you something,” Emma remembered him.

Killian stepped toward Emma and nodded toward the stairs, leading in the cabins. “Let’s go talk in my cabin alright?” he asked.

“I’m not talking with you. I want answers now! What’s going on here?” Emma snapped, getting angry.

“Just, get down. I’ll explain everything to you,” Killian simply said. He stood next to the stairs, waiting for her to get down first.

Emma sighed, threw her hands in the air and got downstairs in the Captain’s Cabin. A few seconds later, Killian joined her, closing the door behind him.

“Now, are you going to tell me what the hell happened?” Emma screamed. “What the fuck am I doing here?”

Killian sat at his desk and explained himself. “I was never going to give you horse riding lessons,” he simply said.

“What…? Who are you?” Emma asked, dumbfounded.

Killian showed her his hook. “I am Killian Jones. But most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker… Hook,” he presented himself, grinning.

“Captain Hook?” Emma asked in disbelief. She clearly remembered watching the Disney version Peter Pan when she was a child, and that Captain Hook had nothing to do with the handsome Killian Jones in front of her. ‘ _What happened to the waxed mustaches and perms_?’ Emma thought.

“Ah I see you’ve heard of me,” Hook said with his trademark flashy smile. ‘ _Well for a pirate, he sure has white teeth_ ,’ Emma thought, then shook her head slightly to get those thoughts out.

Emma rolled her eyes. “What do you want from me?”

“Well seeing that you’re quite the most popular princess in all the realms, I’d say I have a lot to win by abducting you Love,” Hook said, getting closer to her and biting his bottom lip

“And you surely know that if you get caught before getting what you want, you’re going to die right?” Emma informed him.

“Aye Love. But I won’t fail,” Hook said confidently.

“You are really confident of yourself,” Emma remarked. He simply smirked then walked out the cabin. “Hey!” Emma called out. Hook turned to her with a cocked eyebrow, waiting for her to speak. “You still didn’t tell me what you wanted from me,”

“I am a pirate, Love. And a pirate lives for two things: love and revenge. I’ve lost my love a long time ago,” Hook muttered that last part, making it harder for Emma to understand. “Now it’s only a matter of time before I get my revenge, and you, Swan, are going to help me get it,”

“And how could I help you getting that?”

“Simply by being yourself. Don’t worry Love, you won’t get hurt in the process. I promise you, you will get back to your parents safe and sound within a short time,” Hook promised her.

“So you’re going to protect me?” Emma asked.

“Aye,”

“But I can take care of myself. I don’t need you,” Emma defied him, crossing her arms.

“What happened with my mate on the deck tells me otherwise Swan,” Killian proved her wrong with a smirk and biting lip. Before she got time to answer, he continued. “Now, you are going to stay here because I don’t want you having to deal with someone else today. Don’t come out until I tell you to Love,”

“But!” Emma got up.

“No but Swan. Go to sleep, I’m sure your head still hurts,” Hook recommended her then left.

Emma sighed and sat back down on the bed. ‘ _Well, if I have to stay here and get bored, might as well sleep…’_ Emma thought. She did have a painful headache, but she wasn’t ready to admit Hook was right. She removed her boots, her jacket and her pants then got under the covers. The minute her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.

**~~~~~~CS~~~~~~**

When she woke up, it was dark outside. ‘ _What time is it? I must have slept at least a few hours,’_ she thought. Suddenly the ship shook violently.

“What the hell was that?” Emma wondered aloud.

Above her, she could hear the crew running on the deck. She even could hear Hook’s voice as he was giving the orders to the crew. She couldn’t hear everything he was saying but apparently they were being attacked.

Emma stood up and walked to the door. Slowly cracking it open, she passed her head and looking into the corridor. From there, she could see the crew running around the ship.

“Prepare the canons!” Emma heard Hook above her. “Mr. Smee, go check on the princess. Make sure she doesn’t come on deck,”

Hearing that, Emma quickly retreated in the cabin and sat back under the covers, not wanting that Mr. Smee to see her in panty. She heard a hard knock and the door opened.

“Princess are you alright?” Mr. Smee asked.

“Yes. What’s happening?”

“It’s nothing Princess. Don’t worry, Captain Hook has dealt with this situation more than once. Everything will be perfectly fine,” Mr. Smee explained. “Now, I have been ordered to keep watch on you so you won’t go on deck. Can I trust you with that?”

Emma nodded. “You can go help your Captain. I won’t move,” she assured with a gentle smile.

“You’re sure Princess? I can stay with you, it doesn’t bother me,”

“No it’s okay. I will stay here and you’ll go help on deck. I’m sure they need you more than I do,” Emma said.

“As you wish Princess,” Mr. Smee said, turning around and leaving the Captain’s Quarters.

Emma was actually surprised. She could detect any lie but she herself was a very bad liar. And though, Mr. Smee had believed her as if she was the best liar to ever exist.

She waited a few minutes then made her way to the door. It was locked. Of course. Why would Smee trust her? He must have seen through her lie after all.

Emma made her way to the desk and searched through the drawers. She found a metallic paper clip and took it. Then, kneeling in front of the door, she thought, ‘ _It’s all about the tumblers_ ’ She remembered that day Neal had taught her to break in somewhere. She managed to open the door and left the room.

Slowly making her way to the deck, she stayed hidden on the stairs so she would look at the scene before her. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been a second that someone caught her wrist and brought her back in the Captain’s Quarters. She turned around and saw Hook frowning at her.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” he yelled at her. “Do you want to get yourself killed?”

“I just wanted to see what was happening, that’s all!” Emma yelled back.

“When I told you to stay in here it was to protect you! We’re being attacked. I sent Smee to check on you, he came back saying you would leave the room. Why did you leave when I told you not to?”

“I was just trying to be helpful. I can fight!”

“No you can’t. You said it yourself, you’ve been in this land for a short time. These guys upstairs are not some guards you can train with, these are Pirates. And pirates fight dirty. You don’t want to get into that mess,” Hook groaned.

“Look I don’t care I just wanted to see. I was curious,” Emma said.

“Well now it’s finished. We managed to get them to retreat. Just, when I tell you to stay in here, stay alright?” Hook asked.

“You’ve got no control over me! Do you think I’m some wench from a bar you can charm and make her do whatever you want?” Emma accused him.

Killian looked at her body and smirked. “Well Love, seeing how you’re dressed, I can surely imagine,” he said with an eyebrow raised.

Emma looked at herself and remembered she was still without her pants. ‘ _Oh god, this is awkward,”_ she thought. She tried to get passed him to get her pants but Hook quickly blocked her against the edge of desk.

“Hook let go of me,” she ordered him.

“Or what?” he asked, getting dangerously near her mouth.

“You’ll lose the other hand,” she whispered against his lips.

Hook looked down and saw her with a dagger she had found on the desk in her hand, ready to cut off his right hand. He smiled and leaned back.

“You bested me,” he said, licking his lips. “Good,” he simply said. Then, he turned around and walked out the room.

“Hook?” Emma called.

“Aye?”

“When could I go outside?” she asked. She had understood that he was keeping her in here so she won’t get hurt, so she wasn’t so reluctant to listen to him now.

Hook turned around and gave her a gentle smile. “Put on your pants and join me on deck,” he said before leaving.

Emma smiled to herself. She’d get to breathe fresh air again and for that she was happy.

**~~~~~~CS~~~~~~**

“Is the sea always so calm?” Emma asked to Hook as she leaned on her elbows against the ship.

“Aye,” Hook responded. “Except when there’s a big storm, but I usually outrun them,” he then added.

“Since when do you live on the sea?”

“Ever since I was a young lad,” Hook said. “But tell me Love, you seemed to know me when I told you who I was. Since you’re new here I can’t imagine you heard of me with rumors,” Hook said.

“No. In the world where I grew up, there were a movie and an animated version about you and Peter Pan,” Emma simply said, staring at the water before her.

“A movie?”

“Oh it’s um…” Emma thought about it, remembering that the Enchanted Forest didn’t have TVs. “It’s a lot of images that defile so quickly that it looks like there’s only one that’s moving,” Emma tried to explain.

“I’m not sure I can imagine such a contraption but if we were to go in your world, you’d have to show me Love,” Hook said, smirking. “So… In this movie, what was I like?” he then asked, getting closer to her.

“Oh… Um… The Captain Hook I know certainly doesn’t look like you,”

“And what does that animated version of me look like?”

“Well he’s dressed with a red coat and a red hat. He had waxed moustaches and a perm…” Emma simply said, walking away from Hook to go on the upper deck, next to the wheel.

“You’ll have to show me that character Love. I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’m much more handsome,” Hook said as he followed her.

“You do realize you are the men with the biggest ego I’ve ever met?” Emma teased.

“Oh I’m just stating the obvious here Swan, my ego’s perfectly fine thanks for it,” Hook said leaning on the railing.

“Hook?”

“Aye?” Hook answered, cocking a brow.

“Earlier you said you’d lost your love a long time ago. I suppose it’s not easy to talk about but–” Emma was cut off by Hook who straightened up quickly and said,

“I don’t wanna talk about that now Swan,” he then left her and went to join his crew downstairs.

Emma stayed there, watching the moon reflecting against the smooth waves of the sea.

“Don’t worry Princess,” Smee said from the wheel.

Emma sighed and turned around. “Why aren’t you downstairs with the others?” she asked.

“I already ate earlier and I’m on sailing duty,” Smee said.

“You’re Hook first mate right?”

“Aye I suppose I am. But we’ve spent so much time together, the Captain, the crew and I, that it’s as if everyone was his first mate. Around here, everyone has lost his family so the Jolly Roger is our home. We’re one big family,” Smee explained thoughtfully.

Emma smiled. “That’s quite a passionate speech, Smee. You must really like them uh?”

“Of course. I’ve been on the Jolly Roger for more than two hundred years,” Smee said naturally.

Emma’s eyes widened. “Two hundred years?” she asked, her mouth agape.

“Neverland makes people stay young Princess,” Smee explained.

“Oh. I see,” Emma nodded. “So you’ve been with the crew and Hook for two centuries. No wander you consider them as your family,” she said thinking back at her own family.

The family she had known for a year now. Even though she discovered the truth only a few weeks ago. Emma turned back to lean against the railing, thinking about Snow and David. They must be so worried right now. Just when they finally find their daughter after 28 years, she disappears right away. What about Henry? Everyone must be searching for her at the castle…

**~~~~~~CS~~~~~~**

When they arrived in the Emma’s chamber, they found the room completely turned upside down as if a cyclone had past. The bed and its sheets were torn apart as were the curtains, and the furniture was completely broken. The glassed doors than led to the balcony had been forced opened, and more important… Emma was nowhere to be found…

“Where is she?” Snow asked horrified at the view before her.

“What happened here?” David said at the same time. He looked at Snow and stated the obvious, “I think someone abducted her,”

“But who? I mean, she stayed alone for a few minutes only!” Snow said, a tear falling down her cheek slowly.

David stepped closer to her and collected her tear on his thumb. “Don’t worry Snow, we will find her. You know my moto right?” he asked with a gentle smile.

_“I will always find you…_ ” Snow quoted him.

“Exactly, and it’s not only for you but everyone in our family. I will never give up Emma after we just found her,” David said.

“Maybe we should call Regina, she could make a locating spell that will lead us to Emma,” Snow proposed.

“That is an excellent idea. I will go at her castle right away,” David declared, hugging his wife good bye.

“Be careful Charming,” Snow pleaded him. “You’re my only hope in finding Emma,”

“Don’t worry about me you know I can take care of myself. Now, go take care of Henry I will be back tomorrow a dawn,” David promised.

Snow nodded and David took off toward the stable where he saddled his horse and left the castle in direction of Regina’s. The sun was already starting to fall behind the hills and he knew he had to leave now if he wanted to arrive there not too late.

When he arrived at Regina’s, later that night he entered and went directly in her bedchambers, knowing the former queen would be asleep at this late hour.

He knocked on the door and heard the sheets shuffling behind it. Seconds later, Regina appeared as she opened the door.

“David? What are you doing here?” she asked sleepily.

“Emma’s gone,” David simply said.

No need to say more, Regina opened the door more to let him enter and she sat back on her bed. David sat next to her and starting to explain everything that had happened since Emma had come back from her riding lesson.

“Wait, Baelfire is Henry’s father and he wants to see Emma?” Regina stopped David to make things clear.

“Yes and Rumplestiltskin said that if she didn’t he will cast a dark curse to punish us,” David repeated.

“What? But he can’t do that! What did Emma say?”

“She doesn’t know about Rumplestiltskin’s threat. She ran to her chambers when she refused to see Baelfire,” David said. “And then when Belle had told us everything, we decided to go and find Emma to explain it all to her. But when we arrived in her bedchamber, everything was turned upside down, the windows were broken and she was nowhere to be found,”

“Do you have any idea who could have abducted her?” Regina asked.

“No. But Snow and I hoped that you could make us a locating potion to find her?” David asked.

“Of course yes. I’ll just need about an hour to make it. You’re free to rest in the guest room before you go back if you want to,” Regina proposed.

“Thank you Regina,” David said with a smile, getting up from her bed and starting to walk toward the guest room. Suddenly a bird arrived at the window. He went to pick it up and took the small message that was attached at its leg.

“ _David,_  
 _I don’t know what happened really. Emma’s still missing and I just found out Henry’s too. He wasn’t in his chambers when I went there and when I asked Red if she had seen him she said she hadn’t seen him since Emma came back earlier. His chambers were in the same disastrous state as Emma’s. I think whoever abducted Emma, took Henry too. Please tell Regina we might need two locating potion._  
 _Love, Snow.”_

As he read the letter, David slowly turned to Regina and announced, “Henry’s gone missing too,”

“What?” Regina exclaimed, standing up faster than her shadow.

“Snow just sent me a message saying that Henry’s chamber where found in the same state as Emma’s and Red said she hadn’t seen him since Emma came back,” David explained.

“We need two phial of potion,” Regina declared. “I’ll need two hours. I’ll come in the guest room when I’ll be finished. Go rest,” she said, storming out her chambers.

Listening to her, David made his way into the guest wing, hoping the locating potions will work.

**~~~~~~CS~~~~~~**

As Emma was still watching the waves, she felt something cool touch her shoulder. She turned her hear to see a shiny hook. Following the attachment, she found the owner’s eyes which were looking at her gently.

“Are you hungry? I imagine you wouldn’t want to eat with the crew so I took a plate in my quarters,” Hook declared.

“I’m not that hungry,” Emma said coldly.

“Swan? Are you alright?” Hook asked. The concern clear in his voice.

“Yes. I just… I think I miss my family,” Emma admitted.

“Maybe you’d like to see your son?” Hook proposed.

Emma gave him a faint smile. “If only he was here,” she said sadly. “Wait how do you know about my son? I never talked to you about him,” she said defensively.

“Henry’s on board,” Hook simply said.

“What?!” Emma jerked away from him. “What the hell is he doing here? Did you abducted him too, you psycho!” Emma yelled at him. Hook shook his head but Emma hadn’t finished. “What the hell were you thinking?! The seas are nothing for a little boy! My little boy! He’s eleven Hook, are you insane?” she yelled.

“Calm down Love,” Hook said gently, trying to calm her.

“I am calm! I am perfectly calm! Don’t you see I’m calm?”

Hook shook his head another time, and sighed. “No you’re not Swan,”

“Then if you want me to calm down tell me why you took my son!”

“You asked me to,” Hook simply said.

“I’m sorry what?” Emma asked, not believing what she was hearing.

“When I took you yesterday, you said you couldn’t leave your son. So I took him along,” Hook explained.

“You are really insane, you know that?!”

“I just thought some company wouldn’t be bad to you,” Hook said. “If you want to see him he’s resting in the cabin next to mine. He already ate earlier with Smee,”

“Are you kidding me? You’re telling me that not only you kidnapped my son along with me but you also forgot to tell me he was awake and perfectly conscious earlier?” Emma cried.

“You were sleeping when he wasn’t,” Hook simply stated. “Now go see him instead of fighting with me,” he said.

Emma stayed there a few seconds before throwing her hands in the air and storming downstairs to see her son.

**~~~~~~CS~~~~~~**

More than two hour after, David heard a knock on the door. He didn’t need to stand up to see Regina opening it and coming to him.

“There, I have the potions. I just need something of Emma’s and I already have something of Henry’s,” she said, holding up a scarf Henry used to wear in Storybrooke.

“I took something, it’s in my bag. Wait up,” he said, standing up from the bed and going in the corner of the room to take his satchel and opened it to reveal one of Emma’s old shirts.

Regina threw the phial’s content on Emma’s shirt and Henry’s scarf. The two objects started glowing and floating in the air.

“Go and follow Emma’s shirt. I’ll take Henry’s scarf,” Regina simply said. She took the scarf before it goes away and went back into her chambers to dress up.

Meanwhile David was already on his horse following his daughter’s shirt in the meadow. After sometime, he arrived near his and Snow’s castle, or more precisely near to the docks of his kingdom.

There, the shirt continued the road on its own, above the sea. Not one minute after, Regina joined him, on her horse too. Henry’s scarf was also going above the water.

“What does that mean?” Regina asked. “We can’t continue anymore,”

“It means two things. First, Henry is certainly with Emma. Second, I would bet my reputation the both of them were abducted by pirates,” David said

“What are you going to do?” Regina said.

“I’ll go back to the castle to talk to Snow and I’ll send a royal ship after them. They won’t get away so easily,” David muttered the last part before running away toward the castle.

Regina turned to the sea and contemplated the reflect of the moon on the waves. “I know you’re out there Henry, and I won’t stop looking for you. I promise I will get you back and those pirates will pay,” she declared.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it. I hope you liked that chapter! Don't forget to like of you did and please leave comments, I love reading them :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fiction about Captainswan so I hope you'll like it! I actually only wrote this chatper and I'm posting it to know if you'll like it. If you do I'll continue this story so if you liked that first chapter please comment and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks all for reading and Merry Christmas :)


End file.
